Diskussion:Jedi-Heiler
Mon Mothma's health began to decline in 11 ABY. No one could discover the source of her illness until Terpfen, Admiral Ackbar's chief mechanic, told her that the Caridan Ambassador Furgan had poisoned her. With that knowledge, the Jedi Healer Cilghal healed her by removing the poison drop by drop. Leia replaced Mon Mothma as Chief of State at this time. :Well, okay... But what is it supposed to tell us? You clearly copied it from a book, but why, could you please help me understand that? I really don't get the point and I'd bet I'm not the only one! Kyle 20:42, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s: Don't forget to sign your comments next time, ok?) Exzellent-Abstimmung April 2007 (abgebrochen) * :Der ist spitze hat Vos gut gemacht:--Marbi 09:30, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kandidatur ungültig.... User hat keine 50 Edits... "Vos-Connection" unlautere Methoden--Modgamers 09:45, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Man muss es mal sagen... Vos kann kein Deutsch. Ich auch nicht, aber immer noch mehr als er. Der Artikel ist viel zu kurz als dass man sagen kann er ist Exzellent... sieht es ein. --Modgamers 09:45, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Modgamers hat Recht: Marbi hat noch keine 50 Edits, also ist seine Stimme ungültig. Darüber hinaus hat der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form - an der sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr viel ändern wird - keine Chance auf das Prädikat exzellent. Trotzdem soll dies die Qualität des Artikels nicht schmälern, da er sich (nach meiner Bearbeitung) recht gut lesen lässt. Bitte denkt erst gut nach, bevor ihr einen Artikel nominiert, da er bei einer geglückten Kandidatur irgendwann auf der Hauptseite präsentiert wird. Vielleicht gibt es bald auch eine andere Möglichkeit, die Qualität eines Artikels zu würdigen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 12:16, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) @Modgamers: Sicher hast du recht, aber Vos hat 'ne Rechtschreibschäche, kann also nichts dafür. Wir sollten ihm 'ne Chance geben. Ich spreche mich mit ihm ab und korrigiere auch gerne seine Artikel, wenn sie nicht schlechter sind als die Vorgängerversion. MfG Kyle 16:00, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Den habe ich selber Nummerniert, darum gebe ich ein Pro. Der beschreibt die Fähigkeiten, Tätigkeiten und die berühmte Heiler werden vorgestellt. Darum ist der für mich ein Kandidaten für die Lesenswerte Artikel. --Vos 14:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde das ist zu wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 14:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Dem schließe ich mich an: Zwar interessant, aber noch lange nicht lesenswert. Die Auszeichnung soll ja besondere Artikel aus der Masse hervorheben, aber wenn Artikel wie dieser bereits lesenswert bekommen, haben bald alle Artikel diese Auszeichnung. --Anakin 14:30, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich ebenfalls an; zu dem Thema gibt es definitiv viel mehr zu sagen, zum Beispiel über bekannte Heiler, ihre Ausbildung, bekannte Einsätze o.ä. Zwar erwarte ich in einem lesenswerten Artikel keine Vollständigkeit, aber ein bißchen mehr Hintergrundinformationen dürften es schon sein. Gruß! RC-9393 14:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Über die Jedi-Heiler gibt es definitiv mehr zu sagen. Der Artikel behandelt eigentlich relativ oberflächlich und bittet überhaupt nichts greifbares, wie beispielhafte Missionen oder Einsätze von Jedi-Heiler. Gerade zur Zeit der Klonkriege sind die Jedi-Heiler von großer Wichtigkeit. Erwähnenswert wären vielleicht die Ereignisse auf New Holstice oder Null (siehe Klonkrieg-Comics). --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:56, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich muss sagen, dass ich zu dem Thema nicht wirklich viel weiß, glaube aber auch, dass es irgendwo noch mehr dazu geben muss, als momentan im Artikel steht. Altaïr 16:23, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe den Artikel gerade selbst nochmal korrigiert und etwas ergänzt, bin daher der Meinung, dass es zwar eine gute Basis ist, aber der Artikel noch nicht für ein "Lesenswert" geeignet ist. Mir fehlt da ein Geheimnis. Das, was man dort liest, ist zu allgemein, als dass ich es als sehr lesenswert einstufen würde. --Daritha 00:05, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Das sind ja nur Bilder. Das lohnt nicht einmal die Nominierung. Meister Yoda 10:11, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 7 Gegen- und einer Pro-Stimme ist Jedi-Heiler ebenfalls an der Lesenswert-Wahl gescheitert. Allerdings hat der Artikel noch viel Potenzial, das ihm bei richtiger Ausarbeitung sicher noch eine Auszeichnung einbringen kann. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:32, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Liste der Heiler Seit wann ist Leia eine Jedi-Heilerin? Habe ich da was verpasst? Jaina Solo 23:40, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Weiss nicht, der ganze Artikel ist für mich fragwürdig, irgendwann kümmere ich mich mal drum Jango 23:41, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es mal rausgenommen, da es nicht durch die angegebenen Quellen belegt wurde. Vielleicht hatte Vos ja auf der WP etwas falsch verstanden ... --Garm Bel Iblis disku 00:51, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Aus welcher Quelle geht hervor as A'Sharad Hett ein Jedi-Heiler war (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 22. Apr. 2009, 16:31:10 (Diskussion) 79.232.62.102)